Motion-transmitting remote control cable assemblies, sometimes referred to as “Bowden cables” or “push-pull cables,” are used for transmitting both force and travel along a curved path in aircraft, automotive, and marine environments. Known cable assemblies can be used for transmitting load and motion in both push and pull type applications. In the automotive environment, typical applications include but are not limited to parking brakes, accelerators, hood releases, brake releases, trunk releases, park lock, tilt wheel controls, fuel filler doors, transmission shifter cables, and hydraulic control cables. One specific use of such remote control cable assemblies is positioning transmission shift members in automobiles.
A motion-transmitting remote control cable assembly for transmitting motion along a curved path typically includes a flexible core element (strand) slidably enclosed within a flexible outer sheath (conduit) with end fittings attached to both ends of each respective member. These fittings attach to and react load from the conduit to its mounting points and from the strand to its mounting points. The core element is adapted at one end to be attached to a member to be controlled whereas the other end is attached to an actuator for longitudinally moving the core element within the outer sheath. The outer sheath is adapted to be secured by the fittings to a support structure.
These assemblies are often provided with means for adjusting the length of the strand or the conduit during installation and a lock to prevent change in length once installed. One approach has been to include a sliding lock which has teeth which slide into engagement with teeth of a longitudinally adjustable slider. For example, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,682,797, 5,161,428, and 4,418,583. While these prior devices are at least somewhat effective at locking the assembly at normal operating conditions, they can fail when excessive loads are applied. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved locking device for a motion transmitting remote control cable assembly.